


Exploring the Campus

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First night at the Dorm, Fluff and Smut, Just like Sandor and Podrick, KLIT-King's Landing Institute of Technology, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sansa and Jeyne are room mates, Shameless Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor spend their first night as official students of the KLIT-The King's Landing Institute of Technology.





	Exploring the Campus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Milana!

“I am so nervous,” Sansa said holding the closed letter from the KLIT, the King’s Landing Institute of Technology. “What if it’s just a rejection?”

“C'mon Sansa, they would be stupid if they don’t pick you,” Sandor assured her holding his own letter in his hand.

They were at her place. This morning they both had a letter from the university in their mailbox.

A few months had passed since their trip to King’s Landing. After they had returned home, they both had looked for weeks through countless university web sides and newspapers ranking the best universities of Westeros and Essos alike.

Sansa knew she wanted to study biology ever since Mr. Luwin had been her teacher in high school. He had fueled her interest and encouraged her that a career in STEM fields wasn’t only something boys should do.

She had learned hard and when she had read what her possible career could look like when she had her degree had made her decision easy.

Sandor had decided he wanted to study chemical engineering.

They had looked for quite a while until they had found several universities that offered both programs. They had decided early on that they had wanted to study at the same university if it was possible.

The thought that they would spend months apart was pretty much unbearable for both of them. They had talked through it and if it was necessary, they would manage a long-term relationship, but they wanted to prevent it if possible.

They had decided the KLIT was their university of choice and Sansa knew Podrick and Jeyne had chosen this university as well as their first choice.

Jeyne wanted to study biology just like Sansa and Podrick wanted to study informatics.

“What are we going to do, if we didn’t get accepted, or if just one of us got accepted?” Sansa asked.

“We only know if we finally open these letters,” Sandor said.

“Yes…yes…you are right,” Sansa said and opened the letter.

She took a deep breath before she started to read.

“Dear Mrs. Stark…blabla…thanks for your enrollment…blabla…we are happy to inform you that you got accepted for our biology program starting this October,” Sansa read threw her arms around Sandor’s neck when she read that she had gotten accepted.

“I am happy for you,” Sandor said and kissed her.

“Now open yours,” Sansa urged him.

“Alright,” Sandor said and opened it.

He read his in silence and Sansa tried to read from his expression what the letter contained, but Sansa felt herself become nervous when she couldn’t see any reaction.

“Sandor?” she carefully asked and already started to fear the worst, that he hadn’t been accepted.

Suddenly, Sandor smiled up.

“I got accepted,” he said smiling and showed her the letter. Sansa sighed relieved and kissed him.

“You scared me,” she said in an amused scolding tone.

“Sorry dear,” he said. “What about Jeyne? Has she written you already?”

“No, not yet, but I’ll ask her.”

Sansa took her phone and started to write to her best friend.

***

“Take care of yourself, Sansa,” her mother said and hugged her tightly. “Eat enough and make sure you get enough sleep.”

“Mom, I am studying STEM. That means I probably won’t get much sleep.”

“Still try to.”

“Okay I will,” Sansa said smiling turning to her father.

“My big girl about to leave the nest,” her father said, having tears in his eyes.

“Ohh Papa, it’s not for long. We go home for Sevenmas break.”

“I know, but still…”

Her parents had driven down to King’s Landing carrying all the belongings she needed in the car. She had already said her goodbye to her sibling back in the North. Her parents had helped her to settle into her dorm room.

Sansa was sharing her dorm room with Jeyne. Sansa’s best friend had gotten accepted as well and they both knew immediately they wanted to share a dorm room together.

Podrick had gotten accepted as well, even though he only had gotten into his program due to one applicant changing into another course.

Sandor and Podrick were sharing a dorm room as well and were currently settling in as well, even though the boys had already driven down here a week ago together with all their stuff.

Sansa and Jeyne had set up their room homely. They both had their own bed and a small desk.

Sansa’s parents had bought them a small refrigerator so they could keep some food and drink cool in their own room. Jeyne had taken her TV from home with her.

They had decorated the walls of their room with pictures from home. They each had a wall of their own to decorate and Sansa had put pictures of her parents and siblings alongside her dog Lady on the wall.

The picture she and Jeyne had on the wall alike was the picture of them during prom night.

“Come, Ned, it’s time,” her mother said before she hugged her one more time.

“You can always call us, Sansa. If you need anything tell us and we send it to you and if you need money…”

“Then I only have to ask. I know, I know mom, you already pay enough by paying the money for the university and giving me money for food. For everything extra, I’ll look for a job here.”

“Alright,” her mother said and kissed her cheek.

Her father hugged her once more.

“You will do fine here Sansa. Enjoy your time at university.”

“I will, Papa.”

“Good.”

Sansa watched her parents enter their car and drive off while she waved at them goodbye before she returned inside the dorm.

Many students were busy settling in right now and many girls were chatting with each other.

They had already gotten an official welcome at the university. The dorm houses were separated for boys and girls, even though even the university administration knew that this rule was a joke and would hardly be followed by anyone.

Sansa entered her room, where Jeyne was just adding lemonade tins to the fridge. Sansa’s parents had brought them some supplies for the start so their fridge was well stocked.

The classes wouldn’t start for a few weeks still, but there were already early courses starting next week.

“Did your parents leave?” Jeyne asked.

“Yeah, they just drove off.”

Jeyne closed the fridge and slumped down on her bed.

“Well, here we are now.”

“Want to check up what the boys are doing?” Sansa asked.

“Sure. Let’s see how their man cave looks like,” Jeyne said smirking.

They left their room and locked the door behind them before they went to the boys' dorm house, where students were also busy settling in.

Some of them were talking with girls who they had probably met during their welcoming ceremony, but some of them looked at Sansa and Jeyne like they had never seen a girl before.

“You know where their room is?” Sansa asked her friend.

“Yeah, Pod sent me the room number earlier. There it is already.”

The door was open and so Jeyne just knocked on the open door before they entered.

The boys were just busy plugging their consoles to their tv.

“Some things never change,” Sansa said jokingly and Sandor turned to her smiling up.

“Aye, there are some things I can’t live without,” he said and came closer.

“And what are these things?” Sansa asked.

“Gaming,” Sandor said and nodded to the console before he brushed his lips against hers. “And kissing you, to show you how much I love you.”

Sansa giggled.

“Did you already settle in?” Podrick asked Jeyne.

“Yes, we are just done.”

“We are nearly done as well,” Sandor said. “Just needing to pack away our clothes.”

“Let’s wait and see how long your man cave smells fresh and not like your old socks,” Sansa said jokingly.

“We will do our best,” Sandor said laughing.

Sansa felt her stomach rumble.

“You want to grab some food?” Sansa asked.

“Sure,” Sandor said. “Any ideas?” he asked.

“I heard there is a nice dornish place around the block,” Jeyne suggested.

“Dornish sounds good to me,” Podrick said.

“How about you Sansa? Dornish?”

“Yeah sounds great Sandor.”

They left the room and locked the door behind them before they left the dorm and looked up the dornish restaurant on google.

It wasn’t far away just a ten-minute walk from the campus.

As they walked the way, the admired the old buildings of the campus and how they were illuminated at night, shining in all different colors.

Sandor held onto her hand the whole time and Sansa smiled brightly the whole walk to the restaurant.

There weren’t many dornish restaurants in the North so it was an exciting thought they could grab food there more regularly from now on.

When they reached the place, it seemed many students had the same idea, because there was a long queue at the takeaway line.

They didn’t have to wait too long though and so barely ten minutes after they had arrived they were on their way back to the dorm with boxes of rice and crispy grilled chicken with spicy sauce.

The walk back to the dorm felt shorter than the walk to the restaurant. On the way, they decided they could watch Netflix together while eating. They decided though that they would watch and eat in the boys' room tonight. They had already logged into the universities internet access, while the girls had focused on finishing decorating their room and packing away their belongings.

They ate chatting about the upcoming courses and if they had met any new people yet, while they watched the latest season of Rick and Morty. Sandor told them how he had already met some guy from his program and that they seemed friendly, but he had to get to know them better to know.

Podrick said he had met a few guys from his course that had gathered around one of the few girls in his program. Each one of them had invited her over to their room to play video games. Pod said he had been the only one who had managed to talk normally to her, much to Sansa and Sandor’s amusement, considering how Podrick had stammered himself when they had introduced him to Jeyne.

The food was excellent. Sansa liked the spiciness of the sauce, while Sandor praised the crispiness of the chicken.

When it was around half past eleven they decided to part for the night. It was a stroke of luck that they had gotten dorm rooms with each other instead of a stranger, with whom they would have to make an arrangement if she and Sandor wanted to have time alone.

With Podrick and Sandor sharing a room there was only the question to solve if Sansa would stay at his room or if Sandor was coming to hers and Jeyne would be staying over in the boys’ room.

“Jeyne, you want to stay here tonight?” Sansa asked and Jeyne looked at her for a moment, before she started to smile, in a way that assured Sansa her best friend had understood the innuendo that she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend tonight.

“Okay,” Jeyne said sweetly. “I just need to get some things and my toothbrush from our room.”

“You want to stay over, Sandor?” Sansa asked and Sandor immediately said yes, much to her gratification.

“Alright, goodnight Pod,” Sansa said and hugged him goodbye. “See you tomorrow.”

“Okay goodnight Sansa,” he said before turning to Sandor. “Goodnight, bro. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah man, see you tomorrow.”

Sansa, Sandor and Jeyne left the room and walked back to the girls' dorm. It had become quiet by now. Only a few people were still in the corridor and from some rooms they heard laughter. When they reached their room, Jeyne hurried to get her sleeping clothes and toothbrush and Sansa couldn’t wait for her friend to leave for tonight.

Due to both of them moving south from the North and being in kind of a hurry to get all the administrative things in the university done had prevented them to spend any time together. They hadn’t slept with each other for nearly three weeks and Sansa felt the fire of desire burn deep inside her. She _needed_ him tonight.

“I think I got everything,” Jeyne said. “Goodnight, Sansa.”

“Goodnight Jeyne,” Sansa said hugging her friend. “I definitely will have a _good_ night,” Sansa added in a whisper and both girls smirked.

Jeyne left the room and Sansa locked the door behind her friend. Sansa turned to Sandor who was just admiring her wall of photos. He looked smiling at the picture of their high school prom.

Sansa hugged him from behind and kissed his neck a few times. Sandor hummed as she stroked his chest with her hand.

“You looked beautiful that night,” Sandor said pointing to the picture on the wall.

“You looked very handsome as well,” Sansa mused. “And remember what else made that night unforgettable?” Sansa asked and felt shivers of excitement run down her spine at that memory.

“Yes,” he said. “How could I ever forget that?”

“I need you tonight, Sandor. It’s been too long since the last time,” she breathed against his ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, little bird,” he said and turned around to her. Sansa could see the bulge in his pants already and Sandor looked down at it with a smirk. “It seems like _he_ missed you too.”

“Well then let me welcome him in the university,” Sansa said with a smirk and got down on her knees.

Sansa unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, while Sandor pulled his t-shirt over his head throwing it aside.

Sansa kissed his bulge through his boxers and she felt him twitch under her lips. She slowly pulled down his boxers until they were around his feet just like his pants. She wrapped her slender fingers around his cock and started to kiss along his length making him hum.

Her own hand had wandered inside her pants and she slowly let her fingers slide along her folds spreading the wetness that was already pooling there.

She took him into her mouth and started to suck on his cock, while she let her tongue circle around his tip.

“Gods Sansa…” she heard him moan and he gently stroked away some strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

Sansa let him out of her mouth with a popping sound and Sandor swiftly picked her up.

“Which bed is yours?” he asked and Sansa chuckled at the thought that if Sandor hadn’t been that attentive they easily could have ended up in her friend’s bed.

“This one,” Sansa said and Sandor gently placed her down.

Sansa pulled her shirt over her head, while Sandor unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them down.

Sandor was very eager to get her out of her pants and Sansa giggled at his frustrated groan when it didn’t immediately come off her.

“What’s so funny, little bird?” he asked amused.

“How eager you are to get me naked,” she mused.

“I am, I can’t wait to finally taste you again,” he said and started to kiss down her left leg, while his hands stroked her legs up towards her panties.

It was then she noticed the stubbles on her usually smooth legs.

“Sorry Sandor, I forgot to shave the last time I showered, I was already late and I was tired and…” Sansa tried to explain, but Sandor interrupted her.

“Hey, darling, don’t worry, you are perfect no matter what, so forget about it. It’s part of your body and you are beautiful,” he said and continued to kiss his way down to her panties.

“Okay,” Sansa breathed as she felt his hot breath through her panties on her mound.

Sansa lifted her bum and allowed him to pull down her panties. Sandor kissed the insides of her thigs and Sansa felt her breath become quicker in excitement. She unclasped her bra and threw it aside, just when Sandor started to let his tongue explore her nether lips making Sansa hum.

Sandor stopped for a moment and she looked at him.

“I don’t know the university’s campus yet, but I certainly like to explore yours more,” he said and Sansa chuckled at his words.

Sansa leaned back against and closed her eyes to fully embrace the feeling Sandor made her feel with his mouth and tongue.

Sandor was holding her with one hand on her thigh, while his free hand was carefully brushing over her nipple before he started to knead her breast.

“Yes Sandor…” she moaned as she felt herself at the brink of her peak, just before she went over the edge and felt the stress of the last couple of weeks being brushed aside by the waves of pleasure she was feeling.

Sandor let her ride out her peak and Sansa stretched her arms a little when she opened her eyes again.

“Gods…that was exactly what I needed,” she said and Sandor chuckled.

“I am glad I could help you with that,” he said and Sansa saw that he was giving his cock a few slow strokes.

Sansa was sitting up and opened the drawer of her nightstand and got a condom from the box. Sansa had taken all condoms with her from home. Her sister used to steal some every time Gendry was over at their home, but now Arya had to buy themselves or make Gendry get them.

Sandor knelt on the bed and Sansa knelt in front of him. She put the condom wrapper on the sheet and Sandor started to kiss her letting his hands travel over her body.

Sansa let her hand travel through his chest hair in return down until she could wrap her fingers around his cock, starting to stroke him until he was fully hard again.

Sansa then gave him another deep and long kiss before she laid down again and smiled at him. Sandor smiled back and ripped open the wrapper throwing it aside before he rolled the condom down his length.

Sansa spread her legs for him and he positioned himself before slowly slid into her brushing his lips against hers in the meantime.

Sansa had missed the feeling of him inside her. The closeness of their warm bodies against each other. The way his weight pressed her onto the bed. The way their scents mixed.

Sandor had a steady pace both of them were comfortable with and Sansa moaned and hummed softly against his ear as he was kissing her throat.

It didn’t take too long until she felt her next peak approach her and when she felt herself clench around him she lightly buried her nails in his shoulders.

Sandor lowered his pace and looked her in the eyes while she rode out her orgasm. Sansa stroked his cheek with her hand and Sandor leaned down for another set of gentle kisses as he slowly started to thrust quicker.

By the way, he was breathing Sansa knew he was on the edge of his own completion but focused on not finishing yet. Sandor probably wanted to try to make her finish a third time tonight.

Sandor always held her pleasure in higher regard than his own. Sometimes Sansa needed to remind him that he was allowed to find his pleasure himself.

Sandor was just thrusting quick enough that he could control not to finish.

Sansa cupped his cheek and smiled warmly at him as he looked down into her blue eyes.

“Now come for me my love,” Sansa said and Sandor just started to thrust a little quicker and Sansa could see his facial expression melt in pleasure as he muttered an ‘ohh Sansa’ as she felt his cock pulse deep inside her as he spilled himself.

He buried himself one or two times more slowly as deep as possible in her before he slowly pulled himself out, rolling off of her.

Sansa smiled like a cat who had just gotten the cream and Sandor kissed her cheek before he quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom for a short moment before he returned.

In the meantime, Sansa pulled her blanket around her and when Sandor returned, she held out her hand for him.

He got under the blanket next to her and Sansa snuggled up to his warm body.

They didn’t talk. They just exchanged kissed and other small signs of affection. There were no words needed at that moment to show how much they loved each other.

Sandor stroked a few strands of her hair behind her ear before he kissed her forehead.

“Gods I love you, Sansa,” he said.

“I know, you showed me very much how much you love me,” she said snuggling closer to him.

“We are so lucky, that we all got accepted here,” Sandor said.

“I know, right? It’s even better that you and Pod got a room together just like me and Jeyne. That makes many things easier in the future.”

“Aye, no annoying roommates that could cockblock us.”

Sansa chuckled.

“I nearly can’t believe university is about to start for us,” she said. “But I am happy you are here with me. We will make it, won’t we?”

“Sure, we will. We will motivate and push each other to our very best and we have methods to deal with the stress that is awaiting us,” he said.

“Ohh I certainly know the methods you are talking about,” she said and giggled making him chuckle in return.

Sansa yawned and she rubbed her eye with her hand, making Sandor yawn in return.

“It seems the exhaustion of the last days catches up to us,” he said.

“Aye, indeed,” she answered with another yawn.

“Goodnight, little bird,” he said and kissed her one more time.

“Goodnight, Sandor. Sleep well,” Sansa said and turned around so her back was against his front. He embraced her with his strong arms and Sansa hummed at that feel.

With the body of her boyfriend against hers warming her and the knowledge that they would be there for each other in the upcoming challenges, Sansa fell asleep knowing that she was ready for that next stage of her life.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
